realmofadventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Calenthang Evenele
Lawful Neutral Male Wood Elf Fighter (3) Celebrates Mielikki Age: 123 Height: 5’4” Weight: 100lbs Eyes: Hazel Hair: Brown Skin: Copper STR: 17 (3) DEX: 16 (3) CON: 12 (1) INT: 12 (1) WIS: 12 (1) CHA: 11 (0) HP: 27 AC: 19 ~Touch: 13 ~Flat-Footed: 15 (4) Fortitude: 3 + 1 (4) Reflex: 1 + 3 (2) Will: 1 + 1 (7) Initiative: 3 + 4 BA: 3 ~(6) Grapple: 3 + 3 Weapons Vakar Blade - 8 (1d8+4+2d6 vs Full Elves) 19x2 Longsword - 7 (1d8+3) 19x2 Longbow - 6 (1d8) 20x3 Skills (4) Climb: 3 + 5 – 4 (3) Handle Animal: 0 + 3 + 0 (4) Jump: 3 + 5 – 4 (3) Listen(cc): 1 + 0 + 2 (3) Ride: 3 + 0 + 0 (3) Search(cc): 1 + 0 + 2 (3) Spot(cc): 1 + 0 + 2 (-2) Swim: 3 + 3 – 8 (1.5) Perform Wind Instruments(cc): 0 + 1.5 + 0 Feats Weapon Focus (Longsword) Power Attack Cleave Improved Initiative Special Abilities Magic Sleep Immunity +2 Save vs. Enchantment Low-Light Vision +2 Listen, Search, & Spot Weapon Proficient Armor Proficient Languages Common Elven Chondathan Sylvan Possessions Chain Shirt ~Type: Light ~AC Bonus: 4 ~MAX DEX: 4 ~Check Penalty: -2 ~Speed: 30ft ~Weight: 25lbs Heavy Wooden Shield ~AC Bonus: 2 ~Check Penalty: -2 ~Weight: 10lbs Vakar Blade ~Type: Slashing ~AB: 6 + 1 + 1 ~Damage: 1d8+3+1 (2d6 vs Full Elves) ~Critical: 19x2 ~Weight: 4lbs Longsword ~Type: Slashing ~AB: 6 + 1 ~Damage: 1d8+3 ~Critical: 19x2 ~Weight: 4lbs Longbow ~Type: Piercing ~AB: 6 ~Damage: 1d8 ~Critical: 20x3 ~Range: 100ft ~Weight: 3lbs (28) Arrows (3lbs) Backpack (2lbs) (2) Waterskin (8lbs) Flint & Steel (0lbs) Whetstone (1lb) Traveler’s Outfit (5lbs) (2) Belt Pouches (1lb) (4) Trail Rations (4lbs) Copper Pan Flute (3lbs) Potion of Invisibility Potion of Cure Moderate Wounds Potion of Bull's Strength Periapt of Wound Closure Weight Carried: 73lbs (Light Load = 30ft) Light Load: 86lbs or < Medium Load: 87lbs – 173lbs Heavy Load: 174lbs – 260lbs Lift Over Head: 260lbs Lift Off Ground: 520lbs Push or Drag: 1300lbs Moneys GP – 40 SP – 8 CP – 1 Background Born and raised in Cormanthor by a small nomadic clan of around fifty wood elves, Calenthang spent the winter months with his clan in Tangled Trees where he learned to use a longsword and longbow with expertise. On one of his young adventurous outings by himself in the sprawling forest he met a satyr who taught him the Sylvan tongue, how to play the pan flute, and the teachings of Mielikki (something his guardians never neglected to do). The satyr made a gift of his reed pan flute to Calenthang on his death. The flute was later broken when fleeing from drow raiders. Through his many summers his clan would trade with the humans of the Dalelands often and sometimes with the ever-increasing menace of surface drow. During one of these dealings with drow of the Auzkovyn Clan gone awry, Calenthang was stationed as guard, where he saw fellow members of his clan and his childhood love slaughtered at the hands of his interloping cousins. His clan was later weeded out by the drow and he was forced to flee Cormanthor, all in his first century of life. He has spent the beginnings of his second century traveling the Dalelands outside of the forest. Journal Calenthang has found himself in Orchard Meadows. He is currently staying in the Apple Cart Inn. He has met a halfling jeweler by the name of Wizzop, and promises to go to him for all his valuable gem needs. He has determined the menace of Orchard Meadows to be none other then the Mayor himself. He has defeated the evil naga Tyrinth in Orchard Meadows' well. Personality Calenthang despises drow, the chaos they create, and their gods. He is suspicious of the goddess Eilistraee and her followers, as they show a means of peace between drow elves and the other races. A means he is not ready to accept. Calenthang considers his life a common elven cliché: A tragedy of the dark elves. He understands others have suffered just as much, if not more, at the hands of the drow; he therefore rarely shows his anger and remains modest and soft-spoken about all he does. He is most at home in the forest. The peace and tranquility of nature reminds him of his life as it was. Calenthang remains a guardian of Nature and its laws (or lack thereof). Description Calenthang is a myriad of browns. His long brown hair covers his elven features: his almond-shaped hazel eyes and copper-toned complexion are caged behind long wisps; the tips of his ears are all that can be seen of them. His copper-colored chain clings to his muscular build, the metal catching and throwing light with his every step, his brown leather pants blend perfectly with his armor. He carries a longsword and a longbow on his back along with a quiver of arrows and large wooden shield, all themed in rich shades of brown, right down to the leather hilt-wrap of the longsword. On his left hip rests an expuisite longsword made of the bluish black metal Vakar. It appears oiled and is wrapped in black sharkskin about the hilt. Category:Wood elves Category:Fighters